


The Christmas Fairy

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is leaving the Winchesters gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Fairy

The three of them were at Bobby’s house for Christmas. It had been Sam’s idea, obviously, to get their minds off the Apocalypse. Dean didn’t do Christmas, and Cas didn’t celebrate it. Sam had been surprised at that, but Cas had just said, “Why does an angel need salvation?” and Sam had shut up.

Bobby didn’t normally do Christmas either, but Sam had persuaded him to get a small tree. The radio was usually on, tuned to feel-good Christmas crap. Dean was going to strangle someone if he heard “Joy to the World” one more time.

Cas didn’t really get the whole “Christmas” thing. He’d asked about the tree and Sam had gone off on a fifteen minute lecture about vestiges of paganism in Christianity.

Anyway, they’d been here for two weeks, and next week was Christmas. Dean was just looking forward to getting the whole thing over with.

“Hey, Dean?”

He looked over to see Sam holding a brightly-wrapped package. “What’s up, Sammy?”

“Is this from you?” Sam asked, holding out the package.

“What? No. All my gifts are under the tree. Where’d you get it?”

Sam shrugged. “I dunno. I was reading, and I looked up and it was sitting there. It’s got my name on it.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed. In his world things that appeared out of nowhere were never good. “Toss it.”

“You think it’s gonna explode or something?” Sam demanded incredulously.

“Better safe than sorry.”

Sam snorted, muttered something about paranoia only being healthy up to a certain point, and tore open the wrapper.

There were no noxious odors, smoke, or other indications that the package was anything other than it seemed. Sam examined the contents. “It’s a cable lock for my laptop.”

“A what?” Dean asked, baffled.

“I can attach it to something so no one will steal it.”

“Yeah, like anyone’d want to steal that piece of shit anyway,” Dean muttered, and Sam glared at him.

“But who’s it from?” he asked after a moment. “Did Bobby buy it?”

Dean shrugged. “Could always ask him.”

***

Bobby had never even heard of a cable lock.

“That makes two of us,” Dean muttered.

He’d have brushed it off as a fluke, if the next day Bobby hadn’t found another wrapped box sitting at his place at breakfast. It turned out to contain a book. Bobby’s jaw dropped. “I thought all the copies of this had been destroyed!”

“What is it?” Sam wanted to know.

“The _Liber Daemōnium et Angelōrum_. It’s a list of all the demons and angels ever encountered!”

Sam’s brow furrowed. “Like the _Malleus Maleficarum_?”

Bobby shook his head. “More complete than that. And it includes angels too.”

Dean turned to Cas, who was hovering in a corner of the kitchen. “You know anything about this?”

Cas shook his head. “No. But I do not believe it is anything inimical. It is traditional to give gifts at Christmastime, after all.”

Mm. If Cas thought it was nothing, then it probably was. Still… “Could it be Gabriel?”

“Why would Gabriel be giving us presents, Dean?” Sam asked, and he shrugged helplessly. It was a mystery, and he hated mysteries, even if they didn’t end up with people dying. _Once is chance, twice is coincidence, three times is enemy action._

***

And, sure enough, the next day _Cas_ found a gift.

“Who’d be giving you stuff?” Dean asked. “You don’t know anyone here except us.”

Cas shrugged and opened the box (unsticking the tape and unfolding it, Dean noticed, but he wasn’t going to lecture him on how you were supposed to open a present right now).

“What is it?” Dean asked. Sam and Bobby had gotten stuff they’d use, but what could an Angel of the Lord need? Wing-muffs?

It turned out to be a tie-clip, which Dean supposed made sense.

Everyone in the house had gotten something but him, and, Cas’ assurances aside, he was still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

***

But no more mysterious gifts appeared, and now Dean was _offended,_ which was completely ridiculous. Didn’t whatever elves were infesting Bobby’s house think he deserved anything?

He kept those complaints to himself, since he knew if he said anything Sam would psychoanalyze him, probably something about how he’d never had anything of his own as a child, so was upset that other people were getting things now. He snorted at the thought.

***

On Christmas morning they handed around the gifts. Cas hadn’t gotten anything for anybody, but that was alright, since Dean and Sam had had no clue what to get him.

Sam and Bobby went to make breakfast, and Dean got up to follow them, but Cas’ hand on his wrist stopped him. “What, Cas?”

“I haven’t given you your gift yet,” Cas said softly.

“Cas, you didn’t have to get me–wait, why get me something, and not Sam and Bobby?”

“They already received their gifts.”

Dean blinked. “You mean _you_ were the Christmas fairy?” Cas opened his mouth, and Dean headed of the incipient “I don’t understand that reference” with “But you got something too!” Then he laughed admiringly. “You sneaky son of a bitch! You did that to throw us off!”

Cas nodded, looking pleased.

“But why sneak around at all?”

“I did some research when you invited me along. There’s a custom. I believe it’s called ‘Secret Santa’?”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, there is. Doesn’t work exactly like that, but yeah.”

Cas handed him the present. “Merry Christmas, Dean.”

He opened it and stared. It was his amulet, the one he’d given Cas months ago. “But don’t you need this, if you’re going to find God?”

Cas reached into a pocket and took out an identical amulet. “This is the one you gave me. But since you were upset to lose it, I thought you could wear that one until I don’t need it anymore.”

Dean swallowed, his throat tight, and put it on. It felt exactly the same as the real one. “Thanks, Cas. I…I didn’t get anything for you…”

Cas smiled. “You didn’t need to.”


End file.
